Raindrops in Her Eyelashes
by emmadot
Summary: Hermione is surprised when a changed Draco Malfoy begins to join her on her daily run. They find comfort in each other which neither of them could have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione jogged down towards the Black Lake her bright joggers squelching in the mud. The sky was overcast and a kind of constant mist fell, attaching itself in little diamond droplets in her hair. The cool wind blew against her skin and in the air hung the mossy smell of damp mud and rain. She was so focused on the constant rhythm of her breathing that she didn't hear someone jog up behind her. She jumped when she realised she was no longer alone. Looking next to her, Draco Malfoy had fallen in step with her his face an intense mask of concentration. When he felt her looking at him he glanced down in her direction and nodded. She, for some unknown reason nodded back and then continued on like normal. That's weird, she thought. He jogged with her around the lake and then back up the steps to Hogwarts. Hermione stopped before they reached the entrance hall and began her usual stretching routine while Draco dropped and commenced with pushups and sit-ups. They finished at the same time and found themselves face to face with each other as they both attempted to enter the door.

Draco stepped back and opened the door for her as she walked through. "Thanks" She frowned, confused.

"No problem." Hermione started to make her way back up to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the top of the stairs she turned to catch a glimpse of his platinum blonde hair disappearing around the corner that led to the dungeons. She walked the rest of the way in a kind of daze, wondering if she had really just had a workout session with Draco Malfoy.

Shaking her head to clear it, she stepped through the portrait hole.

* * *

The next afternoon was very much the same, although this time when she arrived in the entrance hall Draco was already waiting for her. He had a barely discernible nervousness about him as he nodded in greeting to her. Hermione thought she must have looked slightly confused but she gave him a brief smile before she led the way outside towards the lake.

She couldn't help but think how good he looked these days. He was tall and built, she could see his chest and arm muscles through his T-shirt.

Draco followed her out. He watched her long pony tail swish back and forth, gleaming in the torch light as she exited the hall. She was average height but her limbs were long and lean. Her skin was a milky beige that glowed even under the over cast sky. Her legs were exposed in her short running shorts and Draco's felt his gaze linger longer than he intended. He always knew she was attractive but he never got close enough to really look at her. He jumped when he realised she had turned her head to look at him.

"Well, come on then." And she took off running.

He hoped she hadn't noticed him staring as rushed to catch up to her.

* * *

Hi guys, this is just a random idea I had last night. There will be more chapters soon :) Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Their routine continued continued over the next few weeks. They would meet, hardly say anything to one another, go for their run and then part ways. Draco didn't know if it was the running or her company but ever since the war ended and they had come back for their 8th year his head had been a constant whirlpool of a thoughts and terrible memories. He went to class and studied but mostly avoided all company. He had his best friend Blaise to talk to but unlike Draco, Blaise's family had not been Voldemort supporters and had somehow managed to stay clear of the conflict altogether. He couldn't even begin to understand what Draco had been through and because of this Draco mostly kept to himself. Running with Hermione was liberating. His thoughts calmed when all he had to focus on was his and her breathing. Their activity quickly became his favourite part of the day.

One day in late October Draco showed up at the same time as always and waited for her arrival. When after 10 minutes of waiting she didn't turn up, Draco began to grow worried. Maybe she wasn't coming today. He waited another 10 minutes and when there was still no sign of her he decided he would try to go by himself.

It felt wrong from the beginning. His rhythm was all off and he found that he became tired very quickly. His mind did not clear like it usually did. All he could think about was why she didn't turn up. He realised his problem lay in the fact that he missed the constant sound of her breathing. He always paced himself to the sound of her breathing and without it he couldn't get in the zone. As this notion passed through his head his mood plummeted and he abruptly stopped and turned around back to the castle. Draco was slightly shocked at how much he had come to depend on this.

When he reached the entrance hall he started to make his way back to Slytherin but at the last minute switched directions and started towards Gryffindor. He was determined to see why she had not showed up. When he got to the portrait of the fat lady he didn't know what to do. He ran a hand over his head while he paced outside under the scornful watch of said lady. He gave up and decided to knock.

He waited for what seemed like forever until what looked to be a second year girl timidly opened the framed and peered out to see who was knocking. When she caught sight of Draco, her eyes widened and she hastily began to shut the portrait again. Draco sighed. This seemed to be the standard reaction to him lately.

"Wait!" Draco caught the closing portrait just in time. "Please, could you just go get Hermione Granger for me?"

The girl hesitated. Her eyes wide with fear she quickly nodded before shutting the portrait again.

Draco leaned against the opposite wall while he waited for her. What was he even going to say? He suddenly realised how stupid he was being. She was under no obligation to explain herself to him anyway! He had just about decided to walk away before this got even more embarrassing when the portrait door opened gently and Hermione stepped out. Her nose was red and her hair hung around her face, noticeably duller then it had been before. She had a baggy jumper on and leggings. She hugged her arms around herself when she stepped out into the draughty corridor, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't know how to get a message to you to tell you I couldn't make it today. I came down with a cold last night but Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion and says I should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to meet then?"

She looked up at him. He was wearing his usual black running pants and grey shirt and shoes. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, accentuating his substantial muscles. He looked a little embarrassed and oddly enough, shy. He glanced up at her then glued his eyes back to a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

"Sure, Granger. I just- I guess I was worried- glad to see you're alright. See you tomorrow then." He said in a rush before he hurried away. He mentally chastised himself. What had gotten into him?

Hermione looked a little dumbfounded. That was the longest string of words they had exchanged since they had started their weird routine. She shook her head, marvelling over Malfoy's behaviour. She turned around to reenter the common room and came face to face with a concerned Harry Potter.

"Hermione? What did Malfoy want? I overheard one of the second years say he wanted to speak with you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine." She chuckled and walked past him into the common room. Harry followed her and joined her as she settled herself on the couch in front of the warm fire. He gave her a look that suggested he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's honestly nothing, Harry. We've been running together, that's all. He was wondering why I didn't show up today."

"Running together?" Harry's eyebrows shot to the roof. "Why didn't you tell me about this? How? When?"

Hermione sighed. She knew Harry and Ron would have this reaction if they found out and she was glad that Ron wasn't here as well. "It just sort of happened, I don't know. We hardly talk or anything he just showed up one day. I think he's lonely."

"But its Malfoy! Aren't you worried this is some kind of trick?" Harry was visibly upset.

"Harry! You yourself saw how he was by the end of the war. You know as well as I that he has most definitely changed how he thinks. I don't need your approval but I should think after all we've been through that you should have a little more trust in my judgement. Nothing is going on, we are just running for Merlin's sake!" She faltered a little on the last sentence but Harry didn't seem to notice.

Harry looked appeased and slightly abashed. "I guess you're right. Just be careful I guess." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Now go get some rest, you look terrible!" He laughed.

"Harry!" she grinned outraged "fine, goodnight then" she patted his arm and made her way to her dormitory.

Hermione had not lied to Harry. There wasn't anything going on between her and Draco. _Yet, _she thought and then rolled her eyes at herself. What was she thinking; of course nothing would happen between them. Today's exchange had been the most they had ever said to one another at one time. She really needed to rest. This cold was getting to her brain. She settled in her bed and drifted to sleep. She dreamed she was staring into steel grey eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I updated really soon but I just already have a lot of the story written and I got overly excited and decided to post another chapter. I hope you are enjoying my story so far, it's about to get good ;)**

**I'll be releasing the next chapter in the next couple of days. Please follow me or this story and leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hermione felt back to her regular self. After classes she changed into her running clothes and started down to meet Draco. In the common room Ron was waiting for her, standing next to a guilty looking Harry.

"Hermione! How can you be running with Malfoy?", His ears were red. "He…he must be up to something!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hermione said calmly raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Uh…" Ron stumbled, slightly intimidated. "You just can't. He's the enemy Hermione. You could get hurt!" He looked uncomfortable for a moment before it appear he mustered up some courage and stated "I won't allow it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and strode past the both of them to the portrait hole, throwing Harry an aggravated look as she went past.

"Where are you going?" Ron raised his voice.

Hermione spun on him. "You do NOT get to tell me what to do! Do not follow me." She caught a glimpse of Ron's angered face before she slammed the door and ran out before he could speak again. She really hoped he didn't follow her.

She hurried down to the entrance hall, feeling a strange sense of relief when she saw Draco standing there.

He grinned but it faltered when he saw the expression on her face.

"Let's go." And she started running faster than normal towards the lake.

The sky was dark and drizzling, everything shades of green or grey. Draco was perplexed. Was she angry at him for showing up at her common room? They were running for five minutes before Draco decided to ask, "Um… did I do something?"

"What?", she snapped and then looked guilty. "Sorry no its not you."

He was relieved but now curious. "Are you alright?" he asked with a little reservation.

She looked a little startled at his words. She turned to look up at him. Her lips were red and wet from the rain, beads of water sat delicately on her eyelashes and her eyes sparkled. "Uh… yes, well no. Just annoyed really. Harry and Ron being their immature selves…" She glanced at him again and saw he was curiously looking at her. She felt herself blush. "It's just that… well they didn't like it when they found out we were running together. They tried to make me stop and I told them to sod off." The last but came in a rush and it seemed to make her angrier thinking about it again.

Draco kept glancing at her speak. He found himself drawn in by her beauty. Even drenched in a mixture of rain and sweat there was no denying she truly was beautiful. Hermione looked at him again to see his reaction to her words and was shocked to see he was looking at her with an expression of admiration on his face. It was gone in a flash to be replaced by a look of embarrassment. She felt her stomach flutter. "Sorry I caused a fight. Thanks for still coming."

Startled again by his words she looked over at him again. His damp platinum hair was tied in a stubby pony tail at the nape of his neck, a rain droplet slowly slid over his cheek, down his chiseled jaw… "You're welcome." she whispered.

His lips pulled up into a soft smile.

The distraction of his face had caused her to not look where she was going. Her foot landed in a hole and she found herself sprawled on the ground. Her ankle screamed in protest. "Ah!"

Draco looked over when she yelled and saw her side covered in mud as she attempted to sit upright and get to her ankle. She hissed in pain as she touched hit, tears pricking her eyes. He rushed to her, she felt his hand on her shoulder sending a shiver down her spine as he knelt down to look. "Are you ok?"

"My ankle. I think I sprained it,"

"Here let me look." He gently pried her hands off her ankle and replaced them with his own. Goosebumps erupted over her skin where he held her leg. His hands were strong and steady. Warm. She looked at him as he meticulously moved her ankle as gently as possible, glancing up in apology when she let out a moan of pain. He marvelled at how smooth her skin was.

"It's definitely a sprain, but I left my wand in my room, I can't fix it."

"I've left mine as well." Their eyes met. "I don't think I can walk, Draco." she said, obviously not noticing that she had used his first name.

He liked how it sounded when she said it. "…Hermione", he said testing out her name on his lips. Her eyes brightened and a faint blush tinged her cheeks as she realised what she had said. "We're on the other side of the lake. I'll have to carry you."

Her blush deepened. "Oh um.. you don't have to… I mean let me try and walk." She tried to stand but she couldn't manage on her own so he placed her arm over his shoulder and grabbed her waist, pulling her to her feet. Their eyes met again, this time much closer. He could make out all the shades of honey brown and count her long lashes. She became lost in steely depths which seemed to grow darker the longer they stood there. After a beat she blushed prettily again and he cleared his throat. He released her waist but she kept her arm around his shoulder. She attempted to put weight on her foot. "Ow!" she screamed and threw her other arm around his neck as he grabbed hold of her waist again. She blushed. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She felt his hard chest and stomach press against her and his strong arms encircling her waist. She dared to look up at him and she saw him looking down at her, a mixture of concern and something else on his face. His sculpted lips were parted and his eyes were intensely boring into hers.

Suddenly she laughed aloud at the absurdity of this situation. Before today she had hardly said more than a few sentences to her running buddy and now she was pressed tightly against him, she couldn't walk and they were kilometres away from the castle. Her laughter chimed and it was infectious. Their eyes met again and he joined in, releasing a throaty chuckle. She touched her forehead briefly against his chest before looking up at him again with a resigned smile on her face.

"Well it looks like you will have to carry me after all. Piggy back?" She thought that might be better than him carrying her bridal style all that way.

"Piggy what?" The look on his face was priceless.

"You've never heard of a piggy back?" she laughed.

He shook his head in bewilderment.

She guessed it made sense. He was always so serious as a kid and his father did not seem the type to horse around. "It's just riding on your back." She laughed again.

"Oh. Right ok." He smiled. Hermione leaned all her weight on her good leg and then waited while he turned around.

"Ok now what?" he asked over his shoulder, a little hesitant.

"Well normally I would jump and you would catch my knees but I cant really jump right now… could you bend down a little?"

He complied. She placed her arms around his neck from behind and leaned onto his back while he grabbed her knees with ease and rose again. He bounced her so she could settle comfortably on his hips. "Are you good?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry I'm so heavy." She said quietly.

"Believe me, you are not heavy. You feel like a backpack." He chuckled.

She laughed lightly and rested her chin on his shoulder. He started walking. "So Potter and Weasley are giving you trouble then?" She chuckled internally. She had completely forgot about that.

"I know they just want to protect me but it just hurts sometimes that they don't seem to trust my judgement. And Ron trying to forbid me to go… I mean the nerve! We're not nor were we ever even together! I think he believes that because we kissed once during the midst of battle that he has some sort of claim on me. And yes, maybe I led him on. It was a war! Passions ran high and we couldn't be sure if we would make it another day alive but I thought I made it clear to him how I felt after everything had settled down and I realised that he was no more than a friend." She blushed realising how much she had just given away though thankfully he couldn't see her. She didn't really have anyone to talk to about Ron. Harry was Ron's best friend and Ginny was his sister. She wasn't close to anyone else. Draco didn't seem to mind. He could feel her breath tickle his neck as she spoke.

"I always thought you were way to good for him. He's always been a bumbling fool and you're-" he cut off.

"You've always thought?" she asked.

"Not always I guess…Maybe when I saw you at the yule ball in 4th year and you were upset. I had accidentally overheard you yelling at him. I was a stupid little git back then but I knew and thought even then that you deserved better."

"Thank you." She felt him shrug.

She smiled. "What about you? I thought you and Pansy Parkinson would get together"

"So did my parents" he grimaced, "she was a bitch and clingy and I got sick of her shit."

"Oh."

He carried her the rest of the way in comfortable silence. She found comfort in his steady breathing, his shoulder was warm despite the never ending drizzle of rain. They made it to the hospital wing, thankfully without seeing anyone on the way. After lowering her on the hospital bed that Madame Pomfrey pointed at, she thanked him and promised to meet him tomorrow same time. They smiled at each other before he walked out of the infirmary, glancing back at her before he went through the door and smiling. Hermione was sad to see him go.

Draco walked back to the dungeons feeling a little too light but with a smile on his face.

* * *

**There you go! **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited my story so far! :) xox**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day all Draco could think about was Hermione. The clock seemed to tick slower and slower the closer the time came for him to see her. After what seemed like hours the final bell rang and he rushed back to the Slytherin Dungeons to change then doubled back to the entrance hall. He knew he was early so he took to pacing while he waited. Much quicker than he expected he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He spun around to see Hermione making her way down. She saw him watching her and her face broke out into a huge smile which he returned.

"Hi." he breathed, the smile still plastered across his face.

"Hi." she replied. Her heart did a weird flip when she looked at him. She couldn't remember ever seeing him really seen him smile like this. It made him look so much more attractive than he already was which left Hermione a little staggered. She cleared her throat and looked away.

"I take it your ankle is fixed?"

"Good as new." And she was looking at him again, fixed on his face.

"Shall we?" he gestured out the door. She nodded and for once followed him.

They spoke the whole time they were running, about their friends, about Hermione's family (they avoided the topic of Draco's family) and anything else they could think of that didn't have anything to do with the war. At one point they both doubled over laughing as Draco told her the story about when Blaise Zabini and him went to a muggle club and Blaise got kicked out because he was too drunk and how Blaise had proceeded to find the nearest park bench and curl up next to a hobo.

It was strange that she felt this comfortable with him. Even though technically they had been spending a lot of time together these past few months, they hadn't really spoken until now. What's more is that they had effectively been enemies throughout their whole school career. It appeared that despite this they had unintentionally grown close. It was this feeling of comfort that gave Hermione the courage to tentatively ask a few of days later, "Draco… I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" he looked over at her with interest.

"How are you? I mean after everything. The war clearly changed you. I can't even imagine what you went through… I mean you don't have to tell me anything. I guess I was just curious." She had noticed him stiffen beside her. His muscles clenched. There was a beat before he sighed and relaxed again. It was time to face the topic they had both been avoiding.

Draco didn't know what came over him in that moment. Maybe it was the fact that he had never talked to anyone about how he felt, and that she had made him laugh more than he ever had over the last few days but he decided to tell her. "I'm…recovering. Better now that my father and Voldemort are gone. And I'm back at school. And strangely enough since I started spending time with you." He said quietly.

Hermione was touched. She didn't expect him to say so much. "What was it like?" Her heart ached a little for Draco who she had realised must feel very alone. Aside from Blaise he clearly didn't have too many friends and as for his family…his father was in Azkaban and from what she had heard his mother had become a recluse. He tensed again and stopped jogging. Hermione felt maybe she had gone too far. She stopped jogging as well and turned to look at him

"It was terrible" He whispered, suddenly looking a little smaller even though he towered over her. His head was down and he crossed his arms tightly against his chest. He glanced at her briefly only to see concern etched onto her face. He hesitated.

"Draco. I know this is strange that we are even talking really, but you can tell me. I feel like… well I like being around you." He didn't notice her blush. "If you need me… I can maybe help…I won't judge you." She placed a hand on his arm, wanting to pull him into a hug but not wanting to go too far. He looked at her again. His brows were drawn and his eyes were pained. Tears pricked at his eyes and he was shocked. He had never cried. How had this girl manage to get him to cry? He pushed it back and swallowed. He looked down at her, her warm eyes so sincere.

"Hermione." His voice cracked. "There were many things that happened which will haunt me forever. Dumbledore, Voldemort in my home. But the worst, absolutely worst thing of all…" He shook his head, unable to continue.

"Draco, its ok. You don't have to tell me." She squeezed his arm.

"No. Hermione I need you to hear this." He took a deep breath and gazed at her, the intensity of his silver stare took her breath away. She gasped, remembering when she had seen that look before. She took his hand with both of hers. He squeezed.

"You… with Bellatrix in my house… I…I could never ask for your forgiveness… but I am so sorry. I should have…tried-" He had never imagined he would have the opportunity to say this to her but he didn't try to stop it as it all rushed out.

"Draco." Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes. Honey brown met grey. They both remembered.

_She was lying on the floor of Malfoy manner, the cold tiles biting into her tingling skin. Bellatrix hovered over her cursing and trying to get her to confess in between administrations of the cruciatus curse. Hermione was hardly listening. Every part of her was in pain. She glanced frantically around the room trying to find some kind of help. Suddenly her eyes were locked on Draco's. She had forgot he was in the room. His eyes were so silver they distracted her from her pain. Draco had tried his hardest to keep his face impassive but his eyes, tormented, betrayed him. They stayed locked on hers, willing her to stay strong. He couldn't believe his life had come to this. She screamed as Bellatrix began carving out her arm. Draco felt his stomach roll and struggled to contain the illness he felt. Her eyes though blurred with tears stayed on his, she saw them grow darker and darker until she lost consciousness._

"There was nothing you could do. Nothing. I forgive you. There is nothing to forgive." She was stroking the back of his hand and he was shaking his head. He looked at her and out of the corner of his eye he saw the scar. He reached out to stroke it and she filched. Another tear leaked from her eye. "I could never get the scar to disappear." she whispered. He gazed into her eyes, both of them reliving the memory.

"Seeing you on the floor…I wanted to look away but I… couldn't." Her hand glided up his arm to the nape of his neck, stroking his hair.

"I'm glad you didn't…look away I mean. It…helped." He gazed at her face still shaking his head. His eyes held the same look she remembered from the manner. His armed found its way to her waist, his other hand traced light as a feather over her scar. Suddenly they both realised how intimate this situation had become. This new spark between seemed to have gotten much warmer. Hermione glanced at his lips then back to his eyes. They had grown a darker slate grey. The rain was picking up, and by this point both of them were soaked. Neither shivered. Draco moved the hand that was tracing her scar up to cup her cheek. she leaned into it. He wiped away a tear which had blended with the rain.

"Hermione." He whispered, his voice deepened. "Being with you these past couple of months… its made me feel…" he search for the words, "much better." She let out the breath she was holding. Her head was spinning at this sudden onslaught of emotions.

"Me too, Draco." she looked at his lips again. He looked at hers. Their faces had become very close. Electricity crackled between them as they drew closer. When their lips touched the electricity shot through them. Her lips were soft and warm and wet from the rain. She was hesitant at first, obvious not very experienced but her lips moved against his gently and he moaned, kissing her back with more intensity.

Hermione marvelled at the firm yet gentleness of Draco's lips as they moved against hers. His hand pulled her waist closer while the other supported her head. every part of him touching her sent little tingles all over her body. She felt the tip of his tongue slide across her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, letting him in. Both her arms had found their way around his neck and she pulled herself closer pressing up against his chest.

He was everywhere, he smelled like warmth.

* * *

**There you go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! Here comes the 'M' rating!**

* * *

They pulled apart for air, eyes closed they leaned their foreheads together. She could hear his ragged breathing and feel the fast pounding of his heart against her chest. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"I… I want to be with you." he whispered, "I know its crazy and I can't imagine what people would say but I've never felt in my whole life happiness like I feel when I'm around you." she gasped softly. "I know you probably don't want me. I understand. What I've done in the past is pretty hard to forget and I understand. But I just…needed to tell you." Hermione smiled shyly as he looked back at her. She kissed him again more hungrily this time, no longer hesitant.

"No one will understand — right now i can hardly comprehend what's happening." She said after she pulled away. He nodded but he didn't let go of her. "But despite how much this doesn't make sense…I want to be with you too." There was a look of disbelief on his face. The brightest smile she had ever seen broke across his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this must be a dream. He pulled her to him and their lips met again, only this time with much more hunger.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck once more and pulled him closer. Draco's hands travelled from her shoulders down her sides and back up again, his hands barely grazing the sides of her breasts. She moaned, her stomach clenching deliciously. Her hands fisted in his hair and tugged, eliciting a groan from him. His hands slid down her sides once more and started their way up again. He paused and broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw the request for permission on his face. She nodded. He kept her gaze as he moved one hand around her waist and the other up to gently cup her breast.

She gasped but kept her eyes on him. He squeezed gently and the motion send a thrill to the ever growing need in her pelvic region. She moaned and leaned forward to kiss his jaw, his stubble tickled her lips. She pressed a hot, open mouthed his on his throat and felt him shudder.

The rain was coming down in sheets now and they both jumped and pulled away as thunder cracked loudly across the clouds and the lake was illuminated by a bright flash of lighting.

They looked at each other. Lips red and swollen, dark eyes and flushed cheeks neither wanted to go back to the castle where they would inevitably have to separate.

Draco had a thought. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and started leading her into the surrounding forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked, loving the gentle way he held her hand, as though she was going to break.

"I found this place in third year when I was sneaking around the grounds. I think it's the old groundskeeper's cottage. I'm pretty sure its just through here." And sure enough as they turned a corner, the trees opened up and an old run down shanty house sat nestled in amongst the trees, half covered in moss and vines. Purple flowers sprang up sporadically around the front door, twitching in the rain.

It was breathtaking. Draco led her inside.

He took his wand out which he had been carrying with him since the ankle incident and banished all the dust and dirt from inside. With a flick he had a the fireplace roaring to life then shoved his wand back into the back pocket of his pants. The roof was still in tact so they were out of the rain. Draco hadn't let go of Hermione's hand. He turned and pulled her to him. The firelight was dancing across her face. Her damp skin glowed. They gazed at each other, feeling the growing tension. Breathing became heavier. Hermione bit her lip.

A groan erupted from Draco's mouth and he smashed his lips back against hers. His hands found their way back to her breasts, pushing her into the wall. Hermione gasped, breaking the kiss and his lips moved across to her cheek, down her jaw, back up to the soft spot behind her ear. She shivered and leaned her head against the wall. Her pony tail made this uncomfortable so she reached back and pulled her hairband out, letting her damp hair tumble down in loose waves. Draco was engulfed in the coconut scent of her hair, his lips made their way down her throat. He gently nipped her collar bone. One hand moved down her stomach and found its way under the the hem of her shirt. His finger tips ran up her side, his thumb stroked her ribs, just under her bra. She gasped.

"Draco…', she breathed quietly and then she found his lips again. He moaned hearing his name said like that. She found the bottom of his shirt and her hands went underneath, feeling the hard, defined muscles there. She felt him clench and shudder and she ran her hands up his torso. She started to pull his shirt up and realising her aim, he stepped away from her long enough to help her remove it.

Hermione's stomach clenched when he stood shirtless in front of her. His hard chest, his broad shoulders, the dent of his hipbones, the obvious bulge in his pants. She blushed and looked up at him but he was wasting no time. Both hands cupped her head, his fingers laced in her hair as he leaned to kiss her again, this time more gently. She reached down to them hem of her shirt and tugged it up and over her head, interrupting Draco's kiss. As soon as her shirt hit the floor she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. She gazed at him through her eyelashes as she held it to her chest, slowly sliding the straps down before dropping it altogether. Her stomach clenched, she felt herself becoming even more aroused.

Draco felt like he was in a dream. What did he do to deserve this girl? He stood there just looking at her for what seemed like forever to Hermione before he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. He broke away and whispered softly in her ear.

"You are so beautiful." His breath tickled her ear. He nipped her lobe before his hands moved around to her back and pulled her tightly against his chest, her breasts flush against his hard muscles, skin to skin. His hands moved to her backside and squeezed.

"Wrap your legs around me." His voiced sounded like gravel. She complied, jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt his arousal through her thin cotton running shorts and moaned as he rubbed himself against her sex. His lips went back to her neck. She moved against him, trying to gain more friction. His breath was hot against her neck.

"Hermione…" he moaned, "I want you so bad" His voice was deep and throaty.

"Me too, Draco." She gasped as he rubbed against her again. All she could think about was how much she liked this man and what he was doing to her. A small part of her brain told her this was probably rushing it a bit but she just couldn't find it in herself to care. She knew what she wanted.

Draco pulled away from her and she sighed. His eyes locked with hers intensely.

"Are you sure?" he was panting. "I know its…soon"

"I'm sure." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into it, his eyes never leaving hers. "Just…well I've never done this before." She said blushing.

His eyes widened slightly. "Hermione…"

"I trust you." She said kissing his cheek. "Believe me…I want this, I want you.." She proved her point by grinding her hips against him. He sucked in a breath but she still felt his hesitation. "Draco… I think I'm falling for you." she whispered.

His heart did a flip. She looked so vulnerable in that instant. He felt himself smile. Hermione took this for a good sign.

"Hermione… I _know_ I'm falling for you." And he kissed her.

They were both soaring. Draco balanced Hermione in one hand and pulled his wand out again. He quickly transfigured an old chair into a plush bed before throwing his wand away. His lips never leaving hers he lowered her onto the bed, pressing his weight gently against the soft curves of her body. She gasped as his hand cupped her bare breast, his thumb gliding over her hard nipple. He kissed his way down her neck and she thought surely he would stop before…

"Ah!" her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his warm mouth cover her nipple. His tongue darted around, licking and sucking. He reached back and grasped her hands which were locked in his hair and stretched them out over her head, his mouth never leaving her breasts. She gasped as he ran his large hands slowly down her wrists, the inside of her elbow, down the soft flesh of her arm and down her sides, leaving goosebumps. His mouth never left her breasts. She shuddered as they continued down her sides…over her ribs. The different sensations were overwhelming. Her stomach clenched. He ran a finger under the waist band of her shorts as he abandoned her breasts and continued his way down her stomach. He looked up at her. She nodded, slightly trembling.

She lifted her hips as he slid her shorts and panties down in one go while she quickly kicked off her shoes and socks. She was now completely naked and breathing heavily under his gaze. Her lips were swollen and her hair, now mostly dry was a halo of light brown around her face. Her skin radiated heat. She watched as he removed his pants and boxers and bit her lip as he sprang free. He crawled back on top of her and gently kissed her lips. She felt him move one hand from her hip down.

He cupped her sex and and used one finger to stroke from her entrance upward. A jolt shot though Hermione. She gasped loudly. He felt how aroused she was. He repeated the motion and Hermione cried out. He watched her face and grew impossibly harder. He kissed his way down her body again, kneeling between her legs. His lips brushed her inner thighs and her eyes clenched, anticipating. His long finger stroked her entrance and then slowly slid inside. She was so tight. Pleasure shot through her and she moaned. He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in. Hermione squirmed, fisting the sheets in her hands. While he continued doing this, he knelt closer. She felt his hot breath against her before his tongue gently stroked her swollen nub.

"Draco! Ah!" she moaned loudly. She didn't know if she could bare this. His mouth closed over her and he sucked and licked while still moving his finger in and out. He added a second, slowly pumping in and out, building up speed. Her hips bucked and she moaned, panting. He knew she was probably close so he stopped and looked up. She was gasping wildly. Her eyes clenched shut. Her hands had found their way to her breast and she was pinching her own nipples. Her eyes opened when she felt him move up her body again. He smashed his lips to hers and she could taste herself on his tongue. She nipped his bottom lip with her teeth and he moaned.

"Put your legs around me." he breathed against her mouth. She complied and they both gasped when the action caused him to brush up against her arousal. He looked down at her, concerned.

"Do it." she muttered, her eyes dark.

He groaned as he positioned himself and gently but firmly pushed himself in. He felt her walls stretch and pull around him. He kept his eyes on hers. She was biting her lip and her brows were drawn in concentration. She let out the breath she was holding when he stopped, all the way in. He was surrounded by her heat and it was everything he could do not to thrust. He took her hands which were either side of her head and laced her fingers through his. "You are so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and he waited, gazing at her while she got adjusted. He felt her already tight, slick walls clench around him as she go used to the feeling.

"Again." she whispered, staring into his dear grey eyes.

He panted as he pulled out slowly, watching her wince and then sank into her again.

"Again." she repeated. And he repeated his earlier motion.

The third time he did this Hermione could feel the pleasure that he had built up in her before start to return. She moaned and grinded her hips, giving him permission to continue. He buried his face in her neck as he moved back and forth. He tried to be as gentle as possible and set a slow pace. Hermione's hands ran up and down his arms, she moaned and began to meet his thrusts, encouraging him to speed up. He felt himself begin to quicken and he reached between them to stroke her. He bent down and captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Draco! I-" she screamed and he felt her shudder underneath him. He released her breast and watched her face as waves of pleasured hit her body. He continued to rub her and thrusted harder as she rode out her orgasm. He held on as long as he could before he too felt himself tighten and release, groaning out her name and he collapsed onto her, his face buried in her neck. He rolled so she was on top and held her to him while their breathing calmed, still connected.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Now I'd really like to continue on with this story and see where is goes but this is where my initial idea for this story ended so I haven't really thought of what would happen after. I think I will continue but it just might be a week or two before I update again.**

**Review and let me know what you think! I'd love some suggestions for the direction of the story and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Also, let me know if the development of their relationship made sense, etc because when I'm writing it, sometimes its hard to tell.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco dragged his fingers up and down Hermione's back. She lay tucked into his chest, her head nestled in his neck drawing lazy patterns across his chest. They listened to the muffled sound of the rain and each other's deep breathing.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

She shifted to look at his face, smiling. "I feel great."

He grinned shyly at her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Hurt? I should think not." she blushed, burying her face in his chest. "It was incredible, Draco. I couldn't have imagined anything better." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were amazing as well. You make me feel things I never thought possible." he whispered. Her cheeks heated and she smiled.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said?" she whispered.

"I've meant everything I've said to you." He stroked her hair. He felt her smile against his chest.

"How do we tell people?" She laughed. "People are going to think we've both lost it."

"Probably" he chuckled.

Draco's stomach gave a loud grumble. Hermione laughed.

"I guess we should be heading back, we've been gone for hours." She sighed, dreading what Harry and Ron must be thinking right now and started to get up but Draco caught her wrist and pulled her back on top of him. She let out a little squeal.

"Draco! We really should be getting back-" she cut off with a moan as his lips found her throat.

"I don't want to go back." He said against her neck. He dropped his head back against the pillows and sighed, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Hermione smiled, running her fingers across his cheek. She traced his face with her fingertips, committing it to memory. His eyes fluttered closed at her soft touch.

"Why don't we get dressed and go get dinner. It should be about to start." she said.

"Only if you sit with me."

"Ok." she whispered. He grinned. They both knew what meaning the rest of the Hogwarts students would take from this.

Hermione leaned down to kiss Draco tenderly before pushing herself off him. She blushed at how bare she was. She quickly grabbed her panties and shorts which were right next to the bed and pulled them on, then she made her way over to the wall to collect her bra and shirt while Draco stole glances at her as he pulled his pants on. She tossed Draco his shirt after donning hers and bent down and put her tennis shoes on.

Draco changed the bed back to a chair and turned around, seeing Hermione's rear up the air. _Damn_ she was so hot. He smirked and gave her a playful slap and laughed as she yelped in surprise. She stood up shaking her head, amused. He took her hand and pulled her to him capturing her lips in a quick but deep kiss before leading her out the door. They hadn't made it too far on their run that day so thankfully they weren't too far from the castle.

Out in the brighter light Draco looked at Hermione and took in her appearance. Her hair was still down and the back of her hair was like a birds nest. Love bites were developing on her neck and her lips were noticeably swollen. He imagine he looked about the same. He laughed.

"What?" she asked smiling. His mood was infectious.

"Uh…unless you want people to know what we were up to you might want to fix your hair." He smirked.

Her hands flew up to her hair, feeling how dishevelled it was. She groaned. Who knows how ridiculous she looked right now. She combed through it as best she could with her fingers and pulled it back up into a ponytail. He watched her the whole time.

"Better?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." he laughed. "But we need to work on those love bites." She blushed and her hand went to her neck. "I know some healing spells that should work fine, then you can do it on me too." She nodded, looking at his neck where sure enough she could see where she had marked him.

Hermione raised her neck and Draco muted the spell. She felt a warm sensation that quickly disappeared. "Done." he said, handing over his wand.

She repeated what he had said and watched as the developing bruises melted away. He bent to kiss her when she was done and then took her hand and led her up to Hogwarts…

* * *

**Ok so this is me continuing on. I don't really have a plan for where this is going but I'm just going to keep writing and see what happens. Thankyou to the person who already gave me some ideas as to where I can go with this, I appreciate it! **

**Please leave a review? Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. :)**


End file.
